Square One (Taking Over)
|writer = |storyboards = |ws = |directed = |storyb = |creative = |technical = |animate = |supervisor = |title card = }} Square One is episode 1 of season 1 of Taking Over. Plot summary SpongeBob and his friends must readjust to life in Bikini Bottom when Plankton has taken complete power. Transcript *'Plankton, O.S.:' I'm getting kind of tired of it, you know? Day after day, year after year, every attempt has been useless. Maybe it's time for me to retire. *''Fade in from black. Pan across the Chum Bucket lab to show various lab equipment.'' *'Karen:' Retire from what, your oh-so-successful fast food enterprise? *'Plankton:' Can it, Karen. Don't you think I've had enough of people telling me how much of a failure I am? (beat) Ugh, if only I'd had that formula by now, things would be going my way! Maybe I'm going about this all wrong. *''Cut to Plankton, who is pacing around the lab.'' *'Plankton, cont'd:' That buffoon Krabs should be no match for an evil genius like me. What does he have that I don't? *'Karen:' Customers. Edible food. His own house. (beat) A life. *'Plankton:' Thank you, my loving wife. (beat) Hm... what could I be doing wrong? *'Karen:' Maybe if you actually took the time to think through a plan instead of barging into the Krusty Krab on impulse, you'd get somewhere. *'Plankton:' Take my time, eh? Sounds boring. *'Karen:' (groans) If you sat down and devised a foolproof plan to steal the formula, accounting for every possibility, then you'd finally get the formula! *'Plankton:' (rolls his eyes) ''Uggghhh, I'd rather keep trying my luck. I have to win eventually. *''Plankton starts to walk towards the door. *'Karen:' You walk into the Krusty Krab every day for that formula and come back home squished. Plankton, be honest, are you happy with your life? *''Plankton stops.'' *'Plankton:' Well... (beat) not really. *'Karen:' Then listen to me, for once, this time, and you'll finally get everything you've always wanted. *''Plankton looks up at Karen and smiles.'' *''Cut to a front view of the Krusty Krab. Suddenly the front doors swing open, and SpongeBob, Squidward and Mr. Krabs run out, terrified. Lasers blasting are heard from inside. Shortly after, the doors open again, and following the former three are a swarm of robots, all with the letters "CB" printed on them.'' *'Plankton:' It's mine! It's finally mine! *''Plankton runs out from the Krusty Krab, bottle in hand, sprints across the street to the Chum Bucket, and opens the door to find Karen inside.'' *'Plankton:' (sing-song) Look what I got! *''Plankton sets the bottle down on a nearby table.'' *'Plankton, cont'd:' It took eleventy-seven years, but I finally got it! Next stop: world domination! *'Karen:' Wh-- world domination? Are you being serious, Plankton? It's a sandwich. *'Plankton:' Karen, baby, as long as I have this (grabs the bottle), anything is possible! *''Karen groans. Cut to a close-up of Plankton, who begins walking towards the kitchen.'' *'Plankton, cont'd:' Look out, world, because Plankton's taking over! (The kitchen door slams shut.) *''Theme song plays.'' Work in progress. Category:Taking Over Category:Episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:Pilots Category:2017 Category:Notdn Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts